The Devil's Son The Angel's Daughter
by wolfgirl948
Summary: "We make quite a duo, don't we?" he asked softly. "The Devil's son and the Angel's daughter." I let out a sarcastic laugh. My stomach turned. His face was so... close. T for language and other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**The Devil's Son + The Angel's Daughter**

Cato

"Cato Straphic Rhees!"

Damn those three words. I groaned. "What?"

"Come down and clean up the poo your damn dog left on the couch!"

I snarled under my breath. "Fuck you, Vincent."

When I came down the staircase, I was met by a very angry mother and a too-innocent looking dog.

My mother's name is Penelope and right now, she's not a happy mama.

Beside her sits my big German Shepherd, Vincent. He shoots me a look that screams _Mha ha ha! Yes, go clean up my pretty poop up!_

I scowled at him. "Vincent."

He responds by putting one paw forward. His claws are sharpened to needle-points; for some reason, my mom likes them like that.

"Your father will be home soon," my mother tells me as I grab a paper towel and head towards the couch.

"On time?" I reply sarcastically.

Mom smacks me. "Cato!"

"Oh come on, Mom! Last time, he said he would be gone two weeks; he took two _months_," I snapped.

Mom narrowed her sapphire orbs at me. "Respect your father, Cato!" she spat angrily.

"I will when he respects me," I retorted.

"Cato!" she screams when I stomp back up to my room, without cleaning up the poop. "Cato!"

The garage door opens and a jet-black Jaguar slides into a stall. Dad's home.

He comes through the door and kisses my mom like he's a normal dad. Like we're a normal family.

"Cato is being disrespectful," I hear my mom say.

My dad shrugs. "He's a teenage boy with nothing to do," he replies easily. "I'll go talk to him."

He climbs the stairs without trouble, unlike our cat, Mr. Hades, a very fat black Persian.

Mr. Hades huffs and puffs like the big bad wolf as he struggles with the slippery marble steps.

I stifle a laugh and slip into my room while my father turns and encourages Mr. Hades on.

Jamming on my blue Skullcandy headphones on, I pretend to rock out to music as my dad walks in.

I glance in his direction, plaster a surprised look on my face (which probably sucks), and take my headphones off.

"Hey, Squirt. Whatcha listening to?"

I look down at the end of the cord and see nothing.

Dad arches an eyebrow.

"My invisible iPod."

He laughs, but it fades. "Your mother tells me you've been disrespectful."

I sighed. "Hey, you said it. I'm a teenage boy with nothing to do in the world."

My father chuckles. "Go see your friends."

"Nah, don't feel like it."

"Well, at least try to be more respectful."

I nod.

Dad smiles. "Dinner's in an hour."

He leaves and I lean back, only to hit my head against the wall. "Ouch," I grumble.

Mr. Hades peeks in on time and smirks a little catty smirk.

Scowling, I lunge toward my desk and point my spray bottle at him. "That's right, you freakin' cat," I crow.

He hisses and curls his lip.

"You're the devil's cat," I mutter, and spray him.

I wasn't kidding. My dad's the devil, I'm the devil's son, and Mr. Hades in the devil's cat. Well shit.

**Sorry, no Cato x Clove yet :( Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Hunger Games.**

Clove

Shivering, I grabbed my blue, fluffy towel off the hook and wrapped it around myself. My long, black hair stuck to my back, making the feeling unbearable.

Stepping into the hall, I took care not to slip. Mother always made sure the servants polished the floors every day.

"The stone will start ruining," I told her once.

She smiled at me. "Clove, darling, we want our house to look beautiful, not old and dirty."

"Like the one down in Hell?" I asked drily.

My mother stiffened. "Language," she snapped. "Yes, like the one down there."

I headed to my room, thinking about our conversation. Cato Rhees was the devil's son. I knew that. He was also the most popular, most self-centered boy in our school. And the most irresistible. But that didn't affect me… Right?

Grabbing my dress off the mahogany desk chair, I closed the door. After I put it on, I looked at myself in the full-length mirror.

It was a strapless capri blue, knee-length dress with multi-colored crystals adorning the top front and two layers of scratchy mesh-like stuff covering the bottom skirt.

"Oh, Miss Clove, you look beautiful!" I whirled around to see two of three of my best friends looking through my bed room door.

I laughed. "Glimmer and Katniss, what a surprise."

Katniss Everdeen smirked. "You're so excited to see me. Admit it."

I snorted. "You guys look awesome."

Katniss wore a fiery red key hole halter dress, with orange sparkles covering the straps.

Glimmer Hart had on a rose-colored dress that went just above her knees. The thin spaghetti straps held it in place, with the skirt flowing out and little ruffles at the bottom.

"Not as much as you, Clove!" Glimmer exclaimed. "Oh, just _wait _till he sees her!"

Katniss laughed.

I glanced at them suspiciously. "Who're you talking about?"

"No one other than the-!" Madge Undersee's voice was cut off as Katniss slapped her hand over Madge's mouth.

"Shhh!" Glimmer hissed.

Madge sighed. "When wi' she kn'?" she asked through Katniss's hand.

"When he shows up," Katniss replied simply.

I scowled. "Who is it?"

"Someone…" Glimmer droned.

I groaned. "If you're setting me up, I swear I will kill you. Oh, pretty dress, Madgie."

She mumbled a _thanks_ and shoved Katniss's hand off.

Madge wore a silk knee-length, lilac dress with one shoulder strap covered with tanzanite ruffly flowers.

She smiled. "Thanks Clover."

"Clove!" Mother called up. "Come and wait by the door with your friends!"

Glimmer grinned, showing perfect white teeth. "I love your mother's parties," she sighed.

I laughed. "Of course."

We all got up and ran down the grand staircase. "Oh, you look wonderful, dears!" my mom squealed.

"Mother…" I muttered. Madge, Glimmer, and Katniss all smiled politely.

She walked away to yell at some maids, thankfully.

Glimmer cracked up. "I love her."

_Ding! _I gasped. "The door!"

I rushed to open it. "Marvel? Peeta?"

Glimmer and Katniss rushed to the door behind me.

"Oh, hey!" Glimmer squeaked.

Marvel's eyes lit up. "Um, uh, Glimmer, you look, um, n-nice."

Peeta laughed.

Glimmer blushed a little.

"Come in, guys," I said. "But, uh, aren't you a little early?"

Peeta shrugged and opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a knocking at the door.

I hurried and opened it, only to shut in again.

"Clove?" Madge called. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," I called back weakly. I opened the door again. "You're in the wrong place, devil's son."

_Whoo! So we all know who the devil's son is ;-) There will be some Katniss x Peeta, Gale x Madge, and Glimmer x Marvel in the next chapter… AND of course Cato x Clove! :-) _**Read & Review and I will love you**


	3. Chapter 3

Cato

Shocked, I just looked at her. "C-Clove," I mumbled. She looked stunning. Which was bad. Because she looked stunning.

Clove Hill. Stunning. I am a total, utter, complete idiot.

"Cato Rhees," she said slowly. "What are you doing here?"

Glimmer Hart, Madge Undersee, and Katniss Everdeen appeared behind her.

"Oh, Clove, it's fine. We asked him to come," Madge piped up.

Clove turned around. "You," she spat through gritted teeth, "invited him to my party? What the fuck is my father gonna say?"

"Cato!" my friends Marvel Collins and Peeta Mellark showed up behind all the girls.

I narrowed my eyes. "Hey, guys."

"What's going on?" Mrs. Hill pushed through everyone and stood before me. "Cato?"

"Yes, ma'am," I replied uneasily.

"Well… Clove, be a dear and invite Mr. _Rhees _in."

Clove opened the door wider and I pretended not to notice the jab about my family.

**30 Minutes Later**

I sat on the citrine-colored couch and helped myself to a dainty glass of champagne.

Raising it, to my lips, I expected to taste the sweet, bubbly drink but felt it spill all over my hand.

"Cato. Do not drink," Marvel snapped. "Your parents gave me directions."

I snorted. "Ha! Like I give a shit, Marvel."

"I don't give a fuck if you don't give a shit; I give a fuck if your parents decide to roast me over the spit because I let their son drink!"

Laughing, I pushed him away. "They won't even know!"

"Really?" Marvel jerked his head in a couple's direction.

"So?" I sneered, seeing Gale Hawthorne and his girlfriend, Madge, sitting at the bar together. "Gale and Madge, whoop-di-doo."

"I'm talking about _him_!" Marvel was looking at a middle-aged man with black hair slicked back and an intricate-detailed beard. Seneca Crane.

Seneca sipped a tall glass of wine and glanced around casually.

I turned my back on him. "They sent him! They weren't supposed to know I'm here!"

Marvel grunted. "Well, they know you're here. Where'd you tell them you'd be?"

"Peeta's," I reply. "Shit!"

Clove passed by and glanced at me. "Cato, what's going on?"

"Please help me," I whispered, and looked at Seneca quickly. "Please."

Clove nodded and took my arm.

_Okay, so Seneca is like the Rhees' spy person thingy. Cato's parents don't want him going to the angel's house, cuz you know, devils and angels are usually enemies, like they are in this story. And Mrs. Hill knows who Cato is. Ummm, I think that's all… _**Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Clove

_All right, sorry :( last chapter was kinda short… hope this one is better._

I jumped and let go of Cato, electrifying sparks coursing through my body.

He flinched, as though he felt them too.

"I've got this," I reassured Marvel.

He nodded and headed off, probably to find Glimmer.

"Come on," I hissed, and dragged Cato down the hall and up the back stairs.

I led him to one of the guest bed rooms and he slammed the door shut.

"Cato, what's happening?" I snapped.

"I'm not supposed to be here," he muttered.

"Yeah, damn right you're not! I'm surprised my father hasn't found you and kicked your ass yet! I mean, Cato, what were-"

"Stop," Cato breathed, and looked at me, his cobalt orbs searing through my body.

I shivered nervously.

"Say it again."

"What?"

"My name. Say it again."

"What? Why?" I nearly screamed with frustration.

"Just say it once," he pleaded and walked toward me. "Once."

"Cato…?"

He let out a sigh.

I looked at him weirdly. "Um, everything okay?"

Cato looked at me, eyes flashing. He muttered something I didn't catch.

"Sorry, what?"

"We make quite a duo, don't we" he asked softly. "The Devil's son and the Angel's daughter."

I let out a sarcastic laugh. My stomach turned. His face was so… close. Too close.

What did he mean? "Wait, Cato-"

"Mmm, I love when you say my name," he purred.

"Ugh, Rhees, I don't have time-"

He cut me off again. By using his mouth. His lips. His sexy, delicious lips. I did _not _just say that.

Clenching my fists, I shoved him away as best as I could. "What the hell, Rhees?" I screamed. "What are you _thinking_? You're an idiot; a complete idiot. You _bastard_!"

"Sorry." Cato grinned cockily, showing just how much he really was sorry. Zero percent sorry. "I couldn't help myself. You just looked so fucking_ hot_ in that dress."

I scowled. "So you didn't really need help at all, did you? You just wanted to drag me in here, kiss me, tell me I look hot in this dress, and leave. Well, Cato Rhees, I. Do. Not. Fall. For. Your. Games!"

"My hunger games." The bastard winked.

I sneered. "You make me sick."

Walking out the door, I heard him call, "Babe, you would get bored without me. There's nothing fun to do in Heaven."

"Yes, there is. Heaven is my home and it means time away from Cato Rhees," I shrieked back.

Hurrying back to the party room, I crashed into Madge.

"Oh, hey, Clover! Wassup!" she giggled.

"Madge, darling, you're drunk."

She shook her head and took another swig from her flask in her hand.

I snatched it away.

"Hey!" she protested, but immediately forgot and took interest in crossing her eyes.

I sniffed the bottle and took a sip. The cool, fizzy taste of strawberry champagne and wine mixed together filled my mouth. It was a special concoction Gale Hawthorne made for Madge.

"Madgie!" I said. "Where's Gale?"

"Ohhh…" she sighed. "Gale. Hmmm, I don't know! But he's one sexy trapper!"

"Um, yeah, she's a bit tipsy," Gale's voice came from behind me. He stepped out of the shadows and ran a hand through his hair.

I snorted a laugh. "A bit."

"Madge," Gale whispered. "C'mon, I'll take you home."

Madge looked up at Gale with emerald eyes. "Sure, Gale," she laughed.

She took his hand and they walked off, Madge stumbling every few steps. "Bye, Clove!" she called back, giggling deliriously again. "Sexy trapper!" Madge mouthed silently.

I looked after them amusedly. No one ever thought Mayor Undersee's daughter would ever hook up with Gale Hawthorne, the poor hunter who had to bring food to their table himself because his mother couldn't hold a job.

Turning around, I spotted Primrose Everdeen and Rory Hawthorne, Katniss's little sister and Gale's little brother, sitting together on the big chair.

Rory was whispering something in Prim's ear, making her blush and laugh softly.

I smiled. They had grown up so fast. Prim had just turned thirteen and Rory was fourteen.

Looking around, I saw my friends.

Glimmer and Marvel were chatting and it looked like Glimmer was making Marvel sweat just by smiling. Good for her.

Katniss and Peeta were out on the deck, lying down and holding hands, looking up at the stars. Peeta said something, pointing to the sky, no doubt teaching Katniss about the constellations.

"This is a great party, Clove," a soft voice said behind me.

I turned around and saw Rue Greene and her brother, Thresh. I smiled.

"Thanks, Rue. It's fun."

She and her brother walked away and I took to looking out one of the big glass windows.

Forcing myself to look away from the river that swam behind my house, I headed to the upstairs south kitchen. I pulled out a drawer and took out a small, sharp knife.

I took a deep breath.

_Sorry if you like Mrs. Hawthorne, I like her too. She isn't a drunk or anything, she just has trouble. So Clato finally kissed! It wasn't that great, but it was a kiss. Cato really did need help, he just didn't want to admit it. Cato also calls his wanting for girls his "hunger games"; I thought that would be kinda funny to put in cuz it's a HG fanfic, but whatever! _**Read & Review please! **


	5. Chapter 5

Cato

_Oh my gosh! :'( I just re-read the Clato part in the Hunger Games at the book store (I don't own it) and I literally screamed out loud because he called back but Thresh killed her! Damn it, Thresh and Gary Ross, for killing Clato! :( :( :( Sorry for the hold up. _**I own nothing.**

Something was wrong. I leapt up the back stairs and ran like a mad man, trying to find Clove.

"Clove! Clove!"

Panting, I pushed through throngs of guests and headed south.

Frantically looking around, I spotted Clove in the kitchen, all alone… with a knife in her hand.

"Clove-freakin'-Hill!" I shrieked like a 5-year-old girl. "Put that down, young lady!" I ran at her and slammed the hand holding the knife down in the counter.

"Cato!" she snarled, struggling against me. "Let go!"

"Not until you the drop the knife."

It clanged as it hit the metal counter and Clove raised an eyebrow at me. "I dropped it," she told me flatly. "Now let go of me."

I reluctantly let go of her wrists.

She turned and faced the window, combing her hair down while looking at her reflection. "Do I look okay?"

"You would look a lot better with your shirt off, but otherwise, you're pretty damn sexy."

Clove blushed. "I shouldn't bother asking you," she muttered.

"But you did ask me, and I gave you an answer."

"Not the answer I was looking for," she reminded me tartly.

"You sound like my mother," I groaned. "That woman!"

Clove looked at me closely. "Cato, are you drunk?" she asked slowly.

"What?" I squawked, and faced the oven, looking at my reflection. I pulled my cheeks down and made fish lips.

"No! I only had…" I silently counted off my fingers. _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven… _ "Nine glasses of your daddy's delicious champagne."

She raised an eyebrow. "Go home."

"But-"

"No buts!" Clove snapped.

"Ha! You said butts!" I guffawed deliriously. Okay, maybe I'm a bit tipsy.

"Yes, I did, but with _one 't'_."

"But you said but with butt with one 't'," I replied. My voice sounded a little slurred.

"That didn't make sense, Rhees."

"But it did," I giggled. _Giggled_.

"You know what? That's final; I'm taking you home," Clove snarled, viciously grabbing my arm and leading me out of the kitchen. "Butts," she muttered. "You idiot."

"Owie!" I whined. "Cuh-love! That hurts!"

"Quit being a baby, Cato. That's ridiculous for a seventeen-year-old boy like you," Clove replied sourly.

We rounded a corner and started walking down the stairs.

"Marvel!" Clove called.

I looked at her suspiciously. "Why do you want him?" I asked, offended. "You have the one and only Cato. _Me_."

Clove rolled her eyes and grinned. "Marvel!"

Marvel turned away from Glimmer and faced us. "Yes, Hill?"

"Collins, I'm taking a drunken Rhees here home. You can stay here and try to knock up Glimmer and tell Peeta while you're at it, okay? Tell my parent's I took someone else home," Clove told Marvel.

Glimmer gaped at her best friend. "C-Clove! Clove Annalie Hill, you little twit!"

"Drunk?" Marvel squeaked, and glared at me.

The girl next to me shrugged amusedly. "Alright, bye-bye!"

She led me through twists and turns until we eventually reached what I assumed was the door leading to the garage.

"Are we here?" I asked, stifling a yawn.

"Yes, we're here. Now on the other side of this door is a magical place. There are purple unicorns that pee rainbows and poop sparkles and dangerous, rabid raccoons that pick your nose. Also, the bunnies pluck off your toes, so beware." Clove grinned wryly.

I nodded. "Purple unicorns, nose-picking coons, and toe-plucking bunnies. Got it."

Clove reached for the knob and opened the door.

Seeing what was on the other side, I shrieked like a banshee. "_OHMYGOD_!"

_Dang, I wish there really were purple unicorns that pee rainbows and pooped sparkles. _**Read & Review pleasepleaseplease! Thanks :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_I really had to think a while before I came up with something… _

Clove

Cato screamed.

I looked in the room, alarmed. Nothing seemed out of place.

He stared at me.

"What?" I snapped, irritated.

"Do you have a Pegasus I could ride home?" Cato asked, completely serious.

I snorted. "Please, Cato."

"Really!" he whined.

"Okay, we're taking the Porsche."

Couldn't the guy just say, 'Ooh, ooh, let's take the Mustang!'?

Jeez.

"Bu-but, I wanted to take the Mustang!" Cato started screaming like a little girl.

"Shut up, you idiot!" I snarled, shoving my hand over his mouth.

He snickered and licked my hand, causing me to recoil.

Cato licked his lips. "You know what?"

"What?" I growl, wiping my hand on the wall.

"You taste like… like pork on a stick!"

I gape at him. "Excuse me?"

Cato nods eagerly. "Yep, that's it. Pork on a stick."

I shake my head. "You are so drunk, because there is _no _way I taste like fucking _pork on a stick_!"

"No. Pork on a stick, unless my taste buds are siding with you, which I seriously doubt they are." He smirks.

Gritting my teeth, I fight the urge to smack him. "Jackass."

"You are one sexy bitch, you know that?" Cato slurs from behind me.

"Yeah, I know that. Now get your drunken ass in the car," I snapped.

Cato does as he's told, which surprises me.

"Now, which way to your house?"

"The Highway to Hell!" Cato cheers and falls unconscious in the passenger seat.

Shitfuckdamn.

I pull out my cell phone and dial Peeta.

"Hello?" he picks up with Katniss giggling in the background.

"Hey, can you drive Cato home?" I ask.

"Why, what's wrong with him?" Peeta starts freaking out.

I glance over at the boy next to me, still out cold. "He's a goner."

Peeta sighed. "Yeah, hold on."

He hangs up and I smack Cato on the left cheek.

"Jackass."

Man, that felt good.

Ten minutes later, Peeta, Katniss, Marvel, and Glimmer have come through the garage door together.

Katniss looks around at the garage floor, messy with the stuff Cato had accidently knocked over in process in getting into the car.

"What were you guys _doing_?" she asked, eyes wide.

"Um, nothing," I replied, shutting the door behind me as I got out.

Marvel grins. "Yeah, _nothing_."

"Nothing!" I protested, glaring at him.

"Looks like there was a make-out session in here," Glimmer comments, following Katniss's gaze.

"Or more," Marvel sang, ducking as I tried to punch his face.

"I would never have sex with that drunken creep," I sang back.

"Yes, I bet you would," Glimmer joined in.

I glared at her. Thanks a lot, bitch.

"I so would not."

"You would."

"Admit it, Clover."

"Ew, no. That's gross." What were they thinking?

"That's on my bucket list," Glimmer said, twirling her golden hair absently. "To get Cato and Clove together."

My right eye twitched. "What kind of person are you?"

She smirked. "A damn messed up one."

**I AM SO EFFING SORRY FOR THAT LONG WAIT! I understand if you all hate me now :*( I'M SO SORRY! **

**R&R please, if you still don't hate me, and feel free to review in any questions or suggestions if you guys want**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ramonks33**: **You are amazing! :) Thanks so much for reviewing 3 times (I know it doesn't seem like much, but it means a lot to me). **

**dreams are beautiful**: **Thank you so much :) I love you (not in a creepy way, so don't worry). In a you-are-so-sweet-and-thanks-so-much-for-reviewing way**

**Princesshungergames**: **He had some alcohol before, while he was sitting around in chapter 4, maybe?... Cato gets drunk easily, in this story, so it didn't take much.**

…

**Cato **

I woke up, having no idea where I was. I sat up and looked around, rubbing the back of my head.

I was sitting in a car; the window was rolled down beside me and from my knowledge of cars, I'm pretty sure I was in a Mustang, in the passenger seat.

I glanced over at the driver's seat and saw-

"Holy shit!"

Clove looked at my dryly. "Good," she growled. "You're up."

"Up? Did I go to sleep? Where am I?"

"Yes, you're up. No, you passed out in here. You're in my car."

Oh. "I-I passed out?!"

"Yeah, stupid, you passed out," she replied.

"What, did you hit me over the head with a baseball bat or something?"

"No, you were a little drunk," Clove said, staring out her window.

"What happened?" I asked.

Clove laughed, turning to face me. My breath caught on how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. Well, she looked beautiful anytime. Did I seriously just say that?

"We made faces in the glass part of my oven," she began. I snorted. "And then you were making fun of the word 'butt'."

"Butt," I snickered, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Then I told Marvel that I was taking you home while he could knock up Glimmer. After that I took you to the garage and told you that purple unicorns who pee rainbows and poop sparkles, raccoons that pick your nose, and toe-plucking bunnies lived in it."

My eyes widened. "I seriously missed that? Damn!"

"Yes, you did. They're quite a party." Clove grinned. "And then I opened the door and you started screaming."

"'Bout what?"

"Eh, I don't know."

"What happened next?"

"Then you asked if I had a Pegasus you could ride home and I said that we were going to take the Porsche. You started whining and throwing a tantrum about how we couldn't take the Mustang," Clove went on.

Yeah, I was right!

"So I told you to shut up and you licked me, and told me I tasted like pork on a stick," she growled, narrowing her gorgeous emerald eyes at me.

"Uh… I can't explain that, sorry."

Clove sighed. "Then I told you to get in the car and I asked where you lived." She hesitated, trying to cover up a giggle.

"What?" I squinted. What could she be giggling about?

"Y-You replied, 'The Highway to Hell!'" Clove fell back, laughing a laugh that was like a summer breeze tinkling with wind chimes. That came out strange.

I raised an eyebrow. "And that's funny how?"

"I don't know," she giggled. "And then you passed out."

"Oh. Did we..."

Clove looked at me. "Did we what?"

"Like, do anything…"

She snorted. "No, Cato. We did not do anything."

"Okay. That's good." But I have to admit, I was a little disappointed.

And then, without thinking, I did a very stupid thing. I took Clove's right hand, pulled her toward me- which was easier than I thought it would've been; guess her seatbelt was unbuckled- grabbed her face, and kissed her.

A very stupid thing indeed. But I enjoyed it. A lot.

…

**Yay! :) Second Clato kiss! What will happen next? Review to find out**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ramonks33: ****Happy birthday! :) Hope it's a great one! **

**Guest: ****Yeah, they do, but I think it would be fun if it was summer… I'm sorry if you didn't realize, it's my fault. Guess it wasn't that obvious, huh?**

**So sorry for not updating in a long time! I've been so busy :( **

…

**Clove **

Kissing Cato was not something I wanted to be doing right now.

I placed my hands on his chest and shoved him away from me. "Cato!"

"Clove!" he mimicked, which didn't help.

"What was that for?!" I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at the boy. He still couldn't be drunk.

He shrugged, which infuriated me. "Just felt like it," he replied smugly.

I rolled my eyes. "You're stupid."

"Mmm, but you love me." Cato picked up my hand and kissed it gently.

My eyes widened and I was glad that the darkness hid my blush. Butterflies twirled in my stomach.

"W-what was that for?" I stuttered nervously.

Cato smirked. "Oooohh, nothing…"

"Yeah, whatever, Rhees."

"Oh, so now we're back to a last name basis?"

"You're an idiot."

He looked at me innocently. "But I'm your idiot, aren't I?"

I scowled impatiently. "Cato," I said through gritted teeth, rubbing my temples. "You are a human being. I do not own you."

"But if you own someone, you can tell them what to do."

On second thought… "Cato."

"Mmm?"

I smirked evilly. What a naïve little child…

"Get out of my car."

His eyes got wide and his face slack. "_What?!_"

"Yes, darling, _out!_"

"Oh, 'darling', eh?" Cato wiggled his eyebrows.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Car. Now."

"But I loooooove you, Clover!" he whined.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. You're drunk, get out, leave me alone forever," I said.

"But I dooooo!"

"Shut up, Rhees." Good God, this was getting tiring.

"But-ah ha, butts!"

NO, NOT THIS AGAIN!

I turned to Cato and got up in his face. I was close enough to see a rosy color spread to his cheeks.

I smirked.

"Cato," I purred, and put a hand on his thigh.

He squeaked. "C-Clove, this i-isn't a g-good i-idea," Cato stuttered.

"But it's what you wanted, right?" I feigned innocence. What an idiot.

"W-well, yeah… _NO!_" Cato shook his head.

I got closer and our faces were only three inches apart. What was I doing?! _Get back, Clove, get back!_

But my body didn't respond to my brain and my lips ended up on his.

We kissed, both of us in shock before Cato smiled.

He placed a hand on my cheek, so soft and gentle, and tugged me closer.

My arms curled themselves around his neck and his tongue poked at my lips.

I shuddered and let myself go. _It's okay, Clove._

He really is the devil's son.

…**..**

**I hoped you liked that one! R&R please!**


End file.
